the_guild_of_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Nova Avalon
Nova Avalon is the leader/founder of The Guild of Legends, she is the reincarnation of Azura Nix aka Nocturnal who is the founder of the Legendary Legion. She is also known as The Legendary Slayer. Her other title is The One With Infinite Lives. Description Nova mostly wears her Guild Uniform, though in battle she is equipped in her Battle Armour. Nova's Guild Uniform is linked to a scarlet cape, she has a white Okami mask (she sometimes takes the mask off). She has white long hair, though her natural real hair colour and style (light chestnut, slightly shaggy hair) would be revealed if dipped in water. Nova has a katana called Stormbringer equipped on her back which can be enveloped by elemental lightning (that is the specialty of the weapon), her last weapon are dual pistols called Night Essence, the silver pistols are engraved with black symbols, this weapon can shoot bullets which are enveloped with a unknown essence. She has large pure-white feathered wings (at night they turn pitch-black), . Nova is 95% and 5% Dragon. Nova has a 'Ultimate Armour', which she can equip in times of need. She has elf-shaped pointed ears, sometimes drooped. Nova has sharp canine teeth and golden eyes, these features coming from the fact that she drank the blood of the God of Mercy, Inugama, the blood offered by Inugama himself. Whenever there is a full moon, she'll transform into a beast, though if its a full blood moon, then the effect will surpass the limits of the transformation. Nova has a special type of soul, her soul is sealed into an unknown realm, kept in the eternal abyss, therefore her soul cannot be affected, this concept is quite complicated, so the rest cannot be explained, also, it is said that her soul is the existence of the night itself. Nova is immune to poison/venom, her cells, specialized to resist any type of poison/venom. Abilities Cosmic Beam – The caster charges purplish energy that appears to be cosmic in nature. Once enough energy has been charged, it is fired towards the target and creates a massive explosion upon impact. Night Power – This special power comes from within her. Personality Nova tends to be rude to newcomers (not always), she may be cautious sometimes. She sometimes seems gloomy and depressed. Her pyschotic side is unleashed mostly when she becomes a beast whenever there is a full moon. History Nova's father is the mighty Dragon God of the Night, Nox, and her mother, Mira, from the Royal Avalon Family. That is all... Quotes "There is no beginning nor an end to me." "Forgiveness solves everything." "Every action has its consequence." "The wrath of the night shall be unleashed!" "The truth does not cease to exist when it is ignored." "'Give up' ain't in my vocabulary." "You're simply a coward." "I see your point. Can I kill you know?" "I'll be the one bathing in your blood." "You do not fear the dark, you fear what is in it." "Power may come along with a curse; greed." "Life has too many questions, death has too many answers." "Wisdom belongs to the wise." "A broken bond can be re-mended." "You irritating insolent bastard." Gallery Nova Avalon - Battle Mode.jpeg|Nova Avalon Nova Avalon - Pirate 2.jpg|Nova ~ Guild Uniform Nova Avalon ~ Ultimate Armour.jpg|Nova Avalon ~ Ultimate Armour Crisis.jpg|Crisis ---- Category:Characters